


A Not So One Night Stand

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Pastry shop owner!Gabriel, all around, bisexual!dean, human!AU, just happiness, like a breif mention of it, no sad stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a one night stand with a blonde he meets at a bar, only to discover the next morning that one, the guy can cook, and two, his quirkiness is actually tolerable, compared to some. Next thing he knows, he's dating Gabriel (nice to put a name to that smug smile), the owner of the local pastry shop, and having to endure Sam teasing him that he's actually in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So One Night Stand

The first thing Dean thinks when he wakes up is this isn’t my apartment. The next thing he thinks is whose cooking cause it smells great. When he finally wanders out of the bedroom, sans pants (where the fuck are my pants, what the hell did I drink last night, seriously where the fuck are my clothes) he finds that his assumption was correct. He’s in a stranger’s apartment. And that stranger is making breakfast.

“Smells great.” Dean calls out. The guy standing at the stove turns around and –Jesus Christ, that’s the guy Dean left the bar with? Dean’s never been picky about who he slept with, but damn this guy is short. When Dean goes home with guys, he usually doesn’t pick midgets. Then again Dean always knew he had a bit of a size kink. He just thought that applied to big tits and big dicks.

“Just some pancakes and bacon. I figured you already fucked me, might as well make you some breakfast.”

Dean shuffles awkwardly in the living room, feeling a little exposed in just his boxers, and the amulet around his neck and not much else. “I uh… I don’t usually y’know uh…”

“You usually skip out before dawn is what you’re saying?” The guy smiles, wide and toothy.

“Well I mean…you don’t have to put it like that.” Dean frowns.

“It’s all good pretty boy. You’re still here, I made breakfast for two, might as well enjoy it.”  
“Well I’d have to be brain dead to turn down a free meal.” Dean grins, walking into the kitchen.  
-  
-  
-

The guy’s name is Gabriel, and holy shit does he ever stop talking? Not that Dean’s really complaining. He’s a welcomed distraction, but did he seriously have to follow Dean home?

“I’m not following you.” Gabriel insists. “I have to stop by the pastry shop I own to check stock. Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy.”

“M’not pretty.” Dean mumbles rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you say.”

“Well…this is my building.” Dean stops in front of a stoop. “Gotta…get inside and…do stuff.”

“Well why don’t I do stuff with you. Better than doing stuff alone right?” Gabriel smiles, and Dean can’t find it in him to say no.

"Sure. Just uh…my brother might be home so-“

“Cool!” Gabriel pushes his way into the entrance hall of the apartment complex, and it’s that moment Dean decides to take a second and evaluate whats going on. He went to the bar last night, he went home with a stranger last night, the stranger made him breakfast, and now the stranger wanted to meet his brother. What even was his life at this point?

"What floor do you live on?” Gabriel asks standing in front of the elevator.

“Uh, fifth.”

The elevator ride up is silent. Not awkward, but more comfortable. Sam’s sitting right there in the living room when he opens the door.

“Y’know, Dean, you could’ve at least texted me that you weren’t coming home last night. I was worried.”

“Yeah uh… sorry about that.” Dean steps farther into the apartment, Gabriel following behind him.

“Oh” Sam stands up when he sees Gabriel. “I didn’t know you were bringing a friend home.”

“I’m Gabriel. Where’s your kitchen?” 

Sam frowns in confusion, pointing just down the hall that leads to their bathroom and bedrooms.

“What’re you doing?” Dean demands.

“Well it’s noon, so I was thinking I would make some lunch, you want in moose?” Gabriel doesn’t wait for an answer and seconds later you can hear pots and pans banging around, and cabinets being opened and closed.

“Seriously, if you wanted to bring a guy home, you should’ve just said something.” Sam sighs.

“Uh, I didn’t bring him home he kinda…followed me. Said the store he owns is around here and that he was gonna check on it.”

“The pastry shop?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think we can get a discount? That place is great.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first time writing slash of any kind, as it was prompted to me on tumblr. I would just like to point out that I am not actually a shipper. I don't have anything against ships, I just don't have any. That said, I hope you like this, and there may possibly be more to this, I have yet to decide.


End file.
